Because She Loves Him
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: Christine has been going out with both Adam and Jason. But when it comes down to love, who will she choose?


Title: Because She Loves Him  
Author: Nova (midnightprism@aol.com)  
Category: POV  
Feedback: Please give me feedback!!  
Archive: With permission  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sad  
Disclaimers: Christian Cage and Edge are trademarks of WWF/Titan Sports. Jason Reso and Adam Copeland do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did (wink wink)! The original character Christine Lawrence is my creation and copyrighted to me. The purpose of this fic is for entertainment only; no money is being made, let me assure you. Hope you enjoy!  
Notes: The song, "That Ain't My Truck," was recorded by Rhet Atkins.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Christine was single. Okay, that's just fine. She truly could consider herself single. Because she was going out with me, and with someone else. But neither of us were her boyfriend, so it was okay. At least, it would have been okay, if that other guy hadn't turned out to be my brother, Adam. But if that wasn't there, it'd be okay. At least, it was okay, until we each revealed to the other that we had fallen in love with her. So that night, we both climbed into Adam's truck and drove over to her house to lay it down to her. "Christine, we've got something important to tell you." "What is it, Christian?" "We love you," Adam said. She acted surprised at first, then smiled. "Well, I love you guys, too, if that's what you wanted to hear-" "No, you don't understand. You have to choose one of us, Christine. To be your boyfriend," I said. "Right now?!" "No, we can't expect that from you. But soon." After a momentary pause, she sighed. "I'll let you know by tomorrow night. I have some thinking to do between now and then. But no matter what, you guys have to promise me that whoever I choose, I'll still be friends with the one I didn't choose. And you can't hate each other. Promise me that?" Adam and I look at each other, and we knew that it was every man for himself. After all, all's fair in love and war, right? "We can't promise you that." She sighed again, her brilliant blue eyes looking distant, as if already in thought. She really was an angel. I just hoped she turned out to be my angel in the end. "Tomorrow then."  
  
Then tomorrow became today, and as soon as I woke up, I took a shower, got dressed, and sat down beside the phone, switching the TV on to pass the time. Slowly, hours went by, but for some reason I'd never gotten a phone call. She said she'd let us know, I thought to myself. Mabye she just hasn't decided yet. I hope she chooses me. More time went by, and soon, it was 11:30 pm. What is going on, I thought to myself. I tried dialing her number. No answer. Something told me to go over there. I got up, grabbed my keys, and got in the car. I didn't want to, but I was starting to suspect that she had chosen Adam. I drove by her house, and my heart almost stopped. There, in the driveway, was Adam's truck.  
  
"She's been going out with him.  
She's been going out with me.  
Said she'd let us know by tonight  
which one it would be.  
So I waited by the phone,  
but she never called me up.  
Had to know what was going on,  
so I drove by her house  
and sure enough,  
  
That ain't my truck in her drive.  
Man, this ain't my day tonight.  
Looks like she's in love and I'm outta luck.  
That ain't my shadow on her wall.  
Lord, this don't look good at all.  
That's my girl,  
my whole world,  
but that ain't my truck..."  
  
My head was spinning. How could she possibly choose him over me? Because she loves him, I thought to myself. I drove to the end of the street and stopped on the side of the road, just to think. I could barely drive. I felt like I was going to pass out.  
  
"I pulled over by the curb.  
I've been sitting here all night  
wondering what it was I did so wrong  
that he did so right..."  
  
She's his, I thought to myself. She loves him. And I can't do anything about it. I start up the car through my hot, stinging tears, and drive off down the road, on my way home again. I wasn't going to make this any more difficult for her; I'm sure she had a good reason for choosing him. I know she does. But the point is, she did choose him, not me. So now, I'm doing the only thing I can do to hold myself together. I'm driving out of her life forever. "Goodbye, Christine," I said. "Goodbye."  



End file.
